


Five times Virgil witnessed murder + one time he committed it

by Naji_Dragonchild



Series: Woethough Au [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Babysitting, Guns, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Murder, Organized Crime, Single Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Supervillains, but with murderers, this is gonna seem weird to anyone who hasn't read the main work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_Dragonchild/pseuds/Naji_Dragonchild
Summary: It's pretty much in the title.Just Virgil getting raised by the criminal underworld.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Woethough Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952302
Kudos: 31





	Five times Virgil witnessed murder + one time he committed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: murder, blood, guns, author has no idea what eyr doing

Logan watched the street outside, the cars racing by and hoped that the orange VW wouldn't show up.

"Here you go!" the unnervingly cheerful waitress startled him out of his thoughts as she set down his Hamburger "For the handsome Gentleman," she winked and when he didn't react set down the small plate of french fries in front of Virgil "and for the young Gentleman." 

Logan waited until she was gone again and sighed. She probably assumed that he was babysitting.

Virgil clumsily grabbed the fork, Logan reached over the table and gently corrected his grip.

"You can eat more easily like this," he told him.

"But it feels stupid," Virgil complained.

"Does it also when we eat at home?"

Logan had lost count of all the weird looks he'd gotten for talking to his son like this. But it worked so for all he cared they could stare until their eyes popped out.

"No," Virgil said after a moment of thinking and shook his head to add effect.

"Are our forks at home different?" Logan asked on. The answer was pretty obvious to him but he still wanted Virgil to feel like he had uncovered the 'mystery' of why to fork felt bad in his hand.

The toddler stared at it for a moment.

"It doesn't have Jack or Sally on it?" he tried.

"Do you feel that either of them are on the fork at home?" Logan asked.

Virgil shook his head.

"Well, maybe it's something else then?"

Logan took a sip of his water and waited for Virgil to realize what he was getting at.

"It... It's bigger?"

Logan smiled at him.

"Yes, it is," he nodded. "It must be too big for your hand. That's why you can't hold it normally. The restaurant apparently doesn't have smaller ones. Maybe they don't expect to have guests with small hands so they didn't bother to get smaller cutlery. People often do that. If they don't have a problem they don't consider that other people might. Whether with something as unimportant as a fork or with bigger, more important things that some people really need."

Logan glanced outside to see if there was some set of stairs with or without a ramp nearby he could use to explain what he meant. He didn't see one though, so perhaps he should do that some other time.

"But do you want to know a secret?" he asked instead.

He made a show of glancing around the diner and leaning forward.

"Sometimes there are other solutions. For the fries, you can just eat them with your hands."

"I can?" Virgil asked.

"There are some foods that people often eat with their hands. Fries are one of them."

"I think I like crisps," Virgil smiled and set down the fork.

Logan picked up his hamburger and bit into it. 

Something outside caught his attention. An orange VW.

Fuck.

"Virgil, Papa has to go outside real quick. Just wait here, okay? I promise I'll be right back."

"Okay, Papa," Virgil barely looked up, happy to eat his fries.

Logan quickly stood up and left the diner.

The weight of the gun in the holster under his jacket seemed to grow heavier with every second.

"You've killed before," the man had said. "the second time's always easier."

But Logan already knew that the man was a liar. 

He stayed by the storefront for a few moments, to be sure that they had seen him too. Then he moved to the back of the building.

They would come.

He knew they would.

He'd been sloppy and now he had to pay the price.

His fingers shook.

Footsteps came closer on both sides of the building.

Logan took a deep breath and tried to guess how many people were there.

At most three. 

He could probably do this.

He could survive this and be back with Virgil before any of the waiters began to question why a two-year-old had been left alone in their diner.

"Well, you're a new face," a woman spoke up to his left. "How did you get picked up, huh?"

Logan glanced to the other side where a bulky man rounded the counter.

"What makes you think I got 'picked up'?" Logan asked, willing his voice to sound confident.

"You don't seem like the type to join the mafia at all, to be honest," she smiled.

"Bitch, this is Woethough. There's no such thing as a type who wouldn't join you, you psychos. And if there ever was they're dead in a gutter now," Logan hissed, crossing his arms to put his hand over the gun.

The woman laughed. "Oh, sweetheart. You say that as if you aren't one of us."

Out of the corner of his eye, Logan saw the man reach behind his back for a gun.

A spike of adrenalin shot through his body. Before his mind caught up with his body he'd pulled his own gun and shot.

The sound rang in his ears and he couldn't help but stare as the man clutched his stomach and sunk to the floor.

"Mother-!" the woman pulled her own gun and a bullet hit the wall just next to Logan.

He swirled around and shot, missing her by at least a foot and pain pierced through his wrist at the recoil.

For a moment they both stood still, each with a gun in hand. One of them would have to shot first and either they hit and made it out alive or they didn't and gave the other a chance to kill.

The woman's eyes flickered to something behind him, just for a moment, and Logan shot.

He watched her body hit the ground and rolled his wrist before turning around again.

The man was still on the floor, likely dead now, so he hadn't been what had caught her attention.

Logan's gaze wandered to the corner of the building and he froze.

"Papa?" Virgil asked. His voice sounded small and brittle. The moment he heard it Logan knew he never wanted him to sound like that ever again.

He put the gun away. ignoring the heat he could feel from the barrel even through his clothes.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Logan stepped over the dead body and knelt down in front of Virgil. "It's okay, sweetheart," he scooped Virgil up in his arms and pressed his head down to keep him from staring at the bodies. The pet names weren't his style, but they had been Carolines and Virgil had always calmed down so much easier for her. Logan knew that it probably wasn't from the names - and if it was he should probably a step further - but he'd started to use them to calm Virgil down one day and now it had somehow become a habit. "It's okay."

"That was loud," Virgil whispered against his shoulder.


End file.
